1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for exploding explosive devices in an intermittent fashion to generate shock waves in a successive fashion, and more specifically to such an apparatus which is adapted to be used to disintegrate calculus or calculi in a human body.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The present applicant has previously proposed apparatus for disintegrating calculus or calculi in a human body by using microexplosives.
In order to disintegrate relatively large sized calculus by using this type of an apparatus, it is necessary to eliminate the bad effects caused by a large explosive; this can be achieved by using more than 100 small microexplosives which are intermittently exploded to disintegrate the calculus in small portions, while minimizing any bad effects on the human body.
Additionally, it is desirable to facilitate the feeding and charging of a large number of microexplosives in an intermittent fashion into the apparatus.